


In Love…With A Dude?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [165]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A strange dream has Dean realizing things Sam has known for years.





	In Love…With A Dude?

“Ok-that one?”

“Eww! Dean, gimme some credit. I might not be the hottest of hotties, but really?”

You practically grimaced at the thought of that dude even coming anywhere near you.

“Fine. Uhh…”

His eyes scanned the room once more, landing on a guy who was exactly your type.

Nice eyes. At least three inches taller than you. And not too hot that he’d end up being one of those manscaping freaks you tried to avoid.

“That one!”

You pursed your lips, giving Dean the best bitch face you could.

“Really? You’ve been friends with me for almost two decades, and you still haven’t refined your gaydar? Come on, Dean! That dude’s clearly straight! Urgh-why is it that I can always get you laid, but you never once manage to hook me up”.

“Hey! Not true. Remember that frat boy in college. Tall. You said he was the ‘most delicious piece of dick’ you’d ever seen?”

“Ahh…Michael Shurley. Mmm, that boy really was delicious. God, I totally wish he wasn’t some dumb jock. Cos a man like that? Forever and ever? A dream come true!”

Dean smirked as he watched you make dreamy eyes at the ceiling.

“Yea-and you’d have ended up cleaning his shit after he injured himself, and became a couch potato by the age of twenty-three”.

“Oh, shut up!”

He chuckled to himself, before his eyes landed on one last guy.

“Ok-that one right there. He’s been eyeing you for the past half hour. He’s tall enough for you. Hair’s not too long that you’d be grossed out. And there’s a touch of scruff, just how you like it”. 

You scrutinized the guy for a few seconds, before nodding approvingly.

“Ding ding ding! And we have a winner!”

You scooted out of the booth and got up, winking at the guy at the bar, who flashed you a grin.

“Now-I’m just gonna go over and see if I can finally get some. You, mister, find some chick and get some too. This post-Cassie drought has gone on long enough. Find a pussy and stick your meat in it. Rehydrate yourself”.

You retched at the image that conjured itself up in your mind.

“Ok…I just grossed myself out thinking of a vagina. Eww”.

_“Dean? Can I come in?”_

_He tossed in his bed, his eyes peering open as he saw your face hovering in the doorway._

_“What’s up?” he grumbled, sleep lacing his voice as he let his face fall back onto the pillow, barely able to see you sauntering into his room and onto his bed._

_“Nothing. Just…thought I could give you what you missed out on tonight”._

_“What does tha-”_

_Before he could finish his sentence, you straddled his back, leaning down and kissing his neck._

_“Cutie, I know you didn’t get any. It’s only right a hottie like you gets to finally blow his load inside someone. And I propose it be me”._

_Dean’s eyes snapped open, any tiredness now gone as you licked at his earlobe, taking it into your mouth and suckling at it._

_“Y/n…wh-are you-what’s going on?”_

_“Shh, Dean. Don’t talk. Just get naked”._

_He froze for a second, contemplating everything in his head._

_On one hand, he really hadn’t had any in way too long. His hand could only give him so much pleasure. And your mouth around his ear felt heavenly. He could only imagine how it’d fell around his cock._

_But on the other hand, you were his best friend-who just so happened to be gay. And Dean was so sure he was straight._

_He thought about it for a second, before he came to his answer._

_“I guess it’s not too late to experiment, right?” he asked with a chuckle, butterflies in his stomach-the excitement and nervousness mixing._

_He turned over, pushing you onto the bed and ripping his shirt off, throwing it to the floor and claiming your lips in a desperate kiss._

Dean jumped awake, panting, his hard cock aching against his stomach.

“What the hell?”

“Deanie! Oh my god! That guy last night? FUCKING AMAZING!”

You grabbed the piece of toast off his plate, shoving it into your mouth and walking to the fridge, not seeing the awkward look on his face.

“I mean-I’ve been with a few ‘big guys’. But good lord, I swear he was about to split me in half!”

You poured yourself some juice and took a sip, lifting your eyebrows to greet Sam, who waved back at you.

“Not that I was complaining. If that man making me cum was the last thing I remembered as I left this world, I’d be fine with that”, you sighed, making Sam smirk.

Dean, however, just sat there, his body tense as he barely heard your voice, too taken up with the damn smell of your shampoo and that perfume you always used.

“How ‘bout you? Did you finally get some? Or did you decide to just sit at home and watch your shitty Dr. Sexy M.D.?”

“Uh-yea”, he mumbled quickly, avoiding even looking at you, not that you noticed, still caught up in the pleasure you’d been feeling all last night.

“Anyway, dudes-I need to get to work. See you tonight?”

Sam nodded, Dean humming as he felt you come closer, a shiver going down his spine when he felt your breath on his cheek, before your lips touched him.

He flinched just the slightest amount, which he thought would go unnoticed.

And it had-by you.

Sam, on the other hand, noticed his brother’s sudden tenseness when you came down.

And he kept his eye on him the entire time you spoke.

Seeing Dean so silent and closed off around you was strange.

But the little flinch and blush that grew on Dean’s face after you kissed him told him exactly what he’d known for years.

It seemed as though his brother had only finally realized it.

Sam saw you out, walking you to the front door and watching as you drove away.

As soon as your car was out of sight, he ran back inside and smirked at his brother.

“What the hell are you looking at me like that for?”

Sam shrugged, leaning against the counter, folding his arms across his chest, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Oh-I don’t know. Probably the fact that you’re totally in love with your best friend”.

Dean choked on his bacon, coughing it out as his face turned completely red.

“W-what?” he wheezed, banging on his chest and shaking his head.

“Come on, Dean. The way you practically became a statue when he came down. The way you had that weird jealous look when he was talking about that guy from last night. And then when he kissed you. I’ve seen that guy kiss you for almost two decades, and it’s never ever been a big deal. But today? Today you blushed”.

Dean kept his eyes on his plate, swallowing thickly at the realization.

His brother was right.

He was in love.

With you.

Dean Winchester had fallen for his gay best friend.


End file.
